


Fresh Ink

by NutsForBolts



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Mostly Fluff, bit of angst, one of them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutsForBolts/pseuds/NutsForBolts
Summary: Vinny just had a breakup, so  he needs to cover a tattoo. Teddy suggests a place.





	Fresh Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).

> I saw you say that no one would write you Vinny and took it as a challenge. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! :)

“We were supposed to be forever!” Vinny yells in a last-ditch effort when Brad reaches the front door. He pauses and Vinny’s heart jumps a bit, hopeful.

“Sometimes forever isn’t as long as you think it’s going to be,” Brad says. 

The door closing seems louder than it probably is. And so, so final.

Well, what’s he supposed to do with forever now?

//

He’s getting a tattoo. A second tattoo.

Okay, well, he’s actually covering up the tattoo that he got that matches one that Brad has. That they got together. When they were a thing.

Look, the point is that he has this whole thunderstorm and lightning strikes idea that is going to look badass when it’s done.

Moving on and up and all of that. 

So he’s standing outside the tattoo parlor that Teddy suggested to him, all, “Ryan is totally the best, you’ll love him.” and he’s second guessing himself.

Not the tattoo, just Teddy’s suggestion.

The place looks pretty run down, the blacked-out windows could use a washing and the sign proclaiming this location _ BUGSY’S BODY MODS _ looks like it hasn’t had a coat of paint in years.

Vinny sighs, pulls out his phone. 

_ Are you sure about this, Teds? _

_ About what? _

_ The tat place _

_ OMG, did you just say TAT PLACE?!!! _

Vinny frowns. _ Obviously. _

_ Look, grumpy. Just suck it up and go in. The place is fine _

_ Thanks loads _

Vinny includes a couple of well-earned rude emojis with his text before hitting send and pocketing his phone. He takes a deep breath that he huffs out through his mouth and steps inside.

The guy at the counter has a mop of unruly curls and a brilliant smile. And more tattoos than Vinny can even process at the moment. “Hey, what can I do for you?”

“I’m looking for, uh, Ryan?”

“You found him.” 

“Oh, well.” Vinny pauses, tries to get his thoughts gathered. At least semi-coherently. He pulls out his reference. “I want to get this over an existing tattoo.” He gestures vaguely to his thigh with the photo. 

“Here, lemme see.” Vinny starts to put his leg up on the stool next to him and he laughs. “I don’t need _ that _ just yet. I meant the picture.”

“Oh, Jesus,” Vinny mutters. What an asshole he is. He hands the drawing over to Ryan, who is still grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat.

He whistles low. “This is going to take at least four sessions, depending on your tolerance.” He looks up. “And it’ll cost a pretty penny too.”

“I have money, and I bet I can sit long enough to do it in two.”

“I dunno man,--”

“And if it takes longer than two, I’ll buy you dinner at Bern’s.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“No, I’m just, um.” Vinny swallows. Shit, it does sound like a date. What the hell is wrong with him? “That was just the first place I thought of.”

“That sounds fake,” he says with a laugh. Vinny shrugs sheepishly. “But you’re on.”

//

It takes three sessions. Vinny is kicking himself, because he did it in less than Ryan thought it would take, but he’s a nitwit who wanted to look like a badass. 

So, they’re going to have dinner at Bern’s tonight.

Vinny looks in the mirror one last time, makes sure he’s crease-free and that the proper number of buttons are undone at the top of his shirt (If you can see nipple, you need to fasten one). After determining that he looks perfect, he heads down the stairs and towards the front door.

He pauses in the open doorway, tries to decide between the flashy Ferrari and his Mercedes SUV. He decides to go the conservative route.

If anyone asks, it’s just because he doesn’t trust the valet. They did scratch it that one time. It isn’t because he doesn’t want to look like a flashy playboy.

It _ isn’t. _

//

He gets halfway to Ryan’s place before he turns around and gets the Ferrari instead.

He isn’t showing off, shut up.

//

“I thought you said this isn’t a date?” Ryan asks with a grin when he pulls up with the top down. 

“My other car is in the shop,” Vinny lies smoothly. 

“Ah ha,” Ryan answers. Maybe not as smooth as he thought.

“Do you not want to go in this car? I can cancel the reservation.”

“I didn’t say that.” Ryan slides into the passenger seat. He’s a little awestruck as he pats the dash. Perfect. “This is the fanciest car I’ve ever been in.”

“I’ve had it for years,” Vinny says with a dismissive shrug. “Couldn’t even be in my name when I first got it; I was too young to be insured.”

“I remember the Nuts and Bolts about it,” Ryan says with a nod. Vinny looks over at him when they stop at a light. “What? You think I don’t know who you are?” Ryan snorts. “The tattoo parlour isn’t a cave, my friend.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“What was I going to say? That I was a big fan? That I was bummed when you were bought out? Or maybe that I’m glad that you came back to the area?” Ryan raises his eyebrows, Vinny doesn’t say anything. “Well, anyway, there. I said it.”

“I, um--”

“It isn’t a big thing. Don’t make it a big thing.”

The car behind them honks. Vinny jumps. He didn’t even notice the light changing.

//

“Do you want to tour the dessert room?” Vinny asks while the waiter clears their plates away. 

“I think I gained three pounds just hearing ‘dessert room’, so no thanks.”

“Alright.” Vinny laughs. “Did you want to get a nightcap or anything?”

“Oh, I would, but I have a seven am appointment.” Ryan really looks like he wishes the answer was something else, so Vinny doesn’t push.

“Man, I don’t miss getting up really early.”

“I wouldn’t either.” Ryan chuckles, then sobers. “Look, I know _ this _ isn’t a date, but I was hoping--”

“Yes!” Vinny pauses. “Um, so long as you were about to ask me out.”

“I definitely was.”

“Oh, good.” Vinny feels relieved as he hands his credit card to the waiter.

//

“I had a good time tonight,” Ryan says, his hand lingering on the door handle.

“Me too,” Vinny offers him a small half smile. “Hey, before you go?” Ryan pauses. “Why is your shop called _ Bugsy’s Body Mods _ if your name is Ryan?”

“Guess you’ll have to work that out yourself,” Ryan answers with a grin. He climbs out, pulling something out of his pocket. He turns and leans on the door, offers Vinny the card in his hand. “Give me a call so we can go out on that real date.”

Vinny watches him saunter up to the door before glancing down at the card in his hand.

BUGSY’S BODY MODS

RYAN MALONE, OWNER

Oh.


End file.
